So What Now
by Cici-loves-you
Summary: Everything is going well Xana hasn't attacked in a while. Evrything is good or so they think
1. Fun for now

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue this because I have no idea.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Code lyoko or the song God is a DJ by Pink.**

Yumi's POV:  
Aelita and I were sitting on my bed in my room after school.  
Xana hadn't attacked in a while so we had some free time.  
We were listening to my radio, then on of my favorite songs came on.  
"I love this song" I screamed and started to sing along

_**I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes Now I see the world as a candy store With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore Like Mommy I love you Daddy I hate you Brother I need you Lover, hey "fuck you"  
I can see everything here with my third eye Like the blue in the sky**_

Aelita must of liked this song too cause she started to sing with me.

_**If God is a DJ Life is a dance floor Love is the rhythm You are the music If God is a DJ Life is a dance floor You get what you're given It's all how you use it**_ Before we knew it we had a full blown concert and it was really good.

**_I've been the girl- middle finger in the air Unaffected by rumors, the truth: I don't care So open your mouth and stick out your tongue You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done So find a new lifestyle A new reason to smile Look for Nirvana Under the strobe lights Sequins and sex dreams You whisper to meThere's no reason to cry_**

****We got up a started to dance.

**_If God is a DJ Life is a dance floor Love is the rhythm You are the music If God is a DJ Life is a dance floor You get what you're given It's all how you use it_**

We did not realize we had an audience and continued to sing.

_**You take what you get and you get what you give I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin**_

_**If God Is a DJ... If God If God is a DJ (life is a dance floor)  
Get your ass on the dance floor **_

We were dancing around my entire room.  
The audience was getting bigger.

_**If God is a DJ Life is a dance floor Love is the rhythm You are the music If God is a DJ Life is a dance floor You get what you're given It's all how you use it**_

The last of the song fadded and was replaced with appulase.  
I looked over to see my parents, little brother, and the guys.  
At this Aelita turned bright red.  
"Pink watch out for Yumi and Aelita" Odd yelled I started to laugh "We weren't that good"I say "Odd's right...WOW that's a first, anyways you guys were amassing" Ulrich said.  
Imagine the reddest red possible and you have me at this moment.  
Everyone laughed and the guys left.  
Aelita was staying the night.  
Little did I know this was the last time I would be truly happy for a while.

**A/N: So what do you think REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Hummilation and Xana attacks

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews anyways on with the story.**

**Yumi's POV:**  
My alarm clock went off.  
I threw it against the wall.  
"I have got to quit doing that" I said to myself (me: I do that im surprised my clock still works)  
I got up and looked around.  
Aelita was still asleep.  
I woke her up, we got ready, and went to school.  
It was the same as usual meet at the bench, talk, get bothered by Sissy and William.  
Same old Same old.  
We met with the guys and sure enough here came Sissy and William.  
"Ulrich Dear" She said.  
You could easily she Ulrich was not happy.  
"When are you going to admit your true feelings for me?" she asked "What feelings?" he asked "Oh you mean the sickening feeling I get every time I see you" he said.  
"Errrrr You just don't want her to know how you really feel about me" Sissy said "Oh I think she knows" he said And with that Sissy stomped off.  
Next it was Williams turn.  
"Hey Yumi I was wondering if you would like to go out with me on Saturday" he asked "Sorry William I'm going to be sick on Saturday" I say "Oh ok" he says and walks off.  
"He actually fell for that" I said in disbelief We all started cracking up.  
" He is a Moron" I say And we laugh harder .  
We then hear the bell ring and head off to class.  
While in class William JUST now realized what Yumi had said.  
"Why that little Bitch" he said "Well she will get what's coming to her" (ME: geese you are Slow)  
No one's POV (Later:  
Class ended and they headed to lunch.  
The gang sat down and started talking about pointless things except Odd who was stuffing his face with food.  
"Well Well Yumi thinks she is so clever" William said from behind her Yumi turned around.  
"Don't tell me that you are just now figuring it out, man you are slower that Odd" she said Every one started laughing.  
William just got mad. "Well don't worry" he said "I will get you back" William yelled, all eyes now on him.  
" Sure you will" Yumi answered.  
Then she continued to eat her food forgetting he was still there.  
After about 5 minutes later she looked up to see him still standing there.  
"Why are you still standing there" I asked "Shouldn't you be hatching ways to get back at me" she smirked.  
Ulrich looked at her then a William and fell to the floor laughing followed by Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, and Aelita. William stormed out of the cafeteria followed by Sissy who knew if she went over there right now she would be just be humiliated worse.  
(Wow Sissy got a clue!)

**AT the factory:  
**Xana had activated a tower.  
The black mist seeped out of the super computer and out of the factory looking for a victim.  
It spotted Sissy and William, so Xana decided to activate another tower to take over them both.

**Yumi's POV**:  
We walked outside after publicly humiliating William.  
We were still laughing.  
We stopped laughing long enough to see Sissy and William headed strait toward us. Well more like me and Ulrich.  
When they got closer we saw they were possessed by Xana.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for criticism so I know how to make this better. REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. Xana attacks2

**A/N: Back again have fun. These are so much fun to write.**

"Great" Yumi thought.

"Xana activates a tower, then goes to posses the two most annoying people in the school!" Yumi says.

Ulrich stated laughing.

"Odd" Ulrich said "You Jermey and Aelita go to the factory, we'll hold off William and Sissy"

Ulrich says

Odd nods and heads off to the factory with Aelita and Jeremy.

When they are gone Ulrich turns to Yumi.

"You take Sissy I'll take William" He says

"Ok" she answers back.

She looks back over at him.

He looks a little happy to beat William.

But she just shrugged it off because she was more than happy to beat up Sissy.

That bitch had caused enough problems.

"Too bad she won't remember this" Yumi thought.

She ran strait for Sissy and punched her in the stomach.

She doubled over.

Yumi slapped her but Sissy grabbed her hand and flipped Yumi.

Yumi got up and Swung Sissy around in a circle by her hair.

Sissy flew into a tree.

Sissy Charged back at Yumi missing and fliping over the bench.

Yumi laughed.

Ulrich had Knocked William to the ground.

William got back up and too charged at Ulrich only to have him dodge and run into a tree.

"Hey William, I think you need Bifocals!" Ulrich yelled

Yumi fell over laughing.

They were having fun.

Sissy Charged at Yumi again only to miss but this time run into William and to have them go flying into the doors.

"I should have brought a camera" Yumi thought.

**At the factory:**

Transfer, Scanner, vituralzation.

Jeremy said over the intercom.

Odd and Aelita were virtualized on Lyoko.

They headed strait for the tower only to be stopped by 2 Krabs and a mega tank

Odd easily took out the two Krabs and had 50 life points left all that was left was the mega tank.

Odd told Aelita to run for the tower while he took care of the mega tank.

Aelita made it to the tower just as Odd defeated the mega tank

Aelita entered and rose to the top.

**Aelita**

Ulrich punched William again

**Code**

Yumi slapped Sissy

**Lyoko**

"Return to the past now" Jermey said.

They went back Just in time for William to be humilated again.

"You know Ulrich" Yumi said in Ulrich's ear

"Jeremy launched a return to the past just in time to save Sissy's and William's lives" Yumi said

They both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" the rest of the Gang asked

"Oh nothing" Yumi and Ulrich said in Unison.

They looked at them funny and continued eating.

Yumi and Ulrich just smiled.

**A/N: Chasses Sissy with a Four Wheeler Anyways Hoped you liked it REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok ok I know I have not updated any of my stories for a while (compared to how I usually update them) but I had a Writing test then I had another test so sorry it took me this long to update. And for those reading my story When Nightmares become Reality I will update soon I promise. Well now that, that is over with here is the next chapter. **

Yumi and Ulrich continued laughing while the rest of the gang looked at them strangely.

The bell rung and they went their separate ways to class.

Within 5 minutes upon the teacher talking Odd fell asleep.

"5...4...3...2...1." Ulrich said and at that moment Odd let out a loud snore.

"ODD DELLA ROBIA" The teacher yelled.

Odd shot up like a rocket.

"NO EVIL PIG FAIRY DON'T HIT ME WITH YOUR BLOCK OF CHEESE!" Odd yelled

The whole class busted out laughing.

The teacher stared at him like he was on crack.

"Oooooook now that we have that settled" the teacher said she turned around and finished her lesson.

----Meanwhile with Yumi-----------

"So Yumi" William said "Now that your friends aren't here want to tell me how you really feel"

he said.

Okay she said William's face lit up.

"I think you are a pain in the ass, you can't take a hint, you need to get your brain examined because frankly I think it's too small and" Yumi reached into her pocket and pulled out a dollar "here is a dollar so you can buy a clue." she finished.

William was pissed but decided not to say anything because she would make another smart remark.

When the bell rang Yumi was more than happy to leave, she was the first one out the door.

She went out to the bench to meet her friends.

---------At the bench-----------------

The gang meet up at the bench as usual discussing Odd's outburst in class.

The gang talked for a while more when Sissy showed up.

"Ulrich Dear" she screeched.

She had a different out fit on it made her look like a pink fur ball.

"Oh great it's the pink banshie" Yumi said under her breath.

Ulrich and Odd started to laugh.

"Ulrich" she said.

" I know how you feel about me..." Ulrich cut her off.

"You do, do you?" he asked

"Yes" she said.

"Well I don't think you do" he said

So I'll tell you

"I feel like I have my own personal stalker, a little pink fur ball that has such an annoying voice people can't stand to be around you for more than 5 seconds, and last but not least you can't take a hint and you are such a pest."

When he finished the entire gang cracked up.

They could not stop laughing.

Sissy however was not amused.

She stormed off with Herb and Nicolas right behind her.

Yumi gave Ulrich a high five and they both started to blush on contact.

Jeremy and Aelita left to work on Aelita's anti-virus .

Odd made up an accuse to feed Kiwi and extra homework leaving Ulrich and Yumi alone.

**A/N: I don't own Code lyoko. I will update my other story soon. **

**Anyways REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok ok so I have not updated in a while sorry about that. Please do not kill me. I have been really busy so anyways what's up! I was thinking about starting a new story aside from the sequel I promised. (give me some time it's coming soon don't worry.)I don't know maybe so anyways I am going to stop ranting and give you your next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own code lyoko never will. Oh well :(**

Yumi and Ulrich were sitting on the bench just talking when they heard a voice they did not want to hear.

It was Sissy.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuullllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhh ddddddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

they hear.

"Just great" Ulrich thought.

But that wasn't all

"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiii"

William yelled.

"Wonderful" Yumi thought.

"What are we going to do" they said out loud in unison

Ulrich smiled and grabbed Yumi's hand and pulled her to the forest because Sissy and William were headed toward the bench they were once occupying.

"Follow me" Ulrich whispered into her ear.

She smiled and followed him into the forest.

They seemed to have been walking forever.

Yumi was getting tired, but knew if they did not get far enough into the forest they would soon be found. So Yumi kept looking at the birds and trees and flowers as they headed farther and farther into the forest.

------------Sissy's pov.--------------------

I came to the bench where Ulrich was sitting he was there with Yumi.

I called his name.

He stopped talking and looked in my direction.

Next thing I know I see William.

Most likely coming to take Yumi away and leave Ulrich to me.

I am coming closer to the bench in time to see Ulrich pull Yumi up Whisper in her ear and head off into the forest.

I stand there dumbfounded.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST DITCHED ME !" I scream in my head.

I sit down on the bench and start to think.

"Oh how I wish I was Yumi" I say to no one.

"Then Ulrich would love me"

Just then William comes and sits down next to me.

"What's up Sissy" he asks.

"Nothing much" I answer

"Well it looks like we lost Ulrich and Yumi" he says

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I say

"I am not going to lose Ulrich to Yumi"

"And I am not losing Yumi to Ulrich" William says

"Then I think we need to come up with a plan" I say.

He smirks

"I think we do." he says

-------------With Yumi and Ulrich----------------------

They finally stopped at the edge of the forest that overlooked the river.

"It's nice out here" Yumi says

"At least we are away from Sissy and William"

Ulrich says

"Yeah I know they are such a pain." Yumi says

they both start to laugh.

They start to talk about random things movies, photos, shows, music and events.

**(A/N: I don't know if they actually watch Bo bo bo bo bo bo bo but here they do. I don't because this show makes no sense.)**

"Oh and remember that time when Bo bo bo wanted to see what it was like the be a hamburger."

Yumi says

"That was just strange" Ulrich says

They both start laughing again.

They talked some more until they came upon another subject Odd!

"Sometimes I wonder if Odd even has a brain" Ulrich says

"Well he has to or he won't be alive" Yumi said

"True, true" Ulrich said

"But sometimes I wonder if he denies to laws of physics" Yumi says.

They both started to laugh again.

"Now is the time to tell her no William or Sissy in sight it's now or never" Ulrich thought

"Um...Yumi" he said

------------------With Sissy and William-----------------------

"and that's what we are going to do."

Sissy finishes

sounds like a plan William said.

With that they head into the forest.

----------With Yumi and Ulrich-------------------------

"Yeah" yumi said

"Well we have known each other for a while and..."

"And..." Yumi pressed

"What I mean is that I really like you and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend."

Yumi looked shocked for a moment then replied

"YESSSS" ummm I mean "Sure"

Ulrich smiled then he hugged her.

-------------------Sissy and William----------------------------

They were walking through the forest looking for Ulrich and Yumi when they saw them and what they saw made Sissy pass out.

**A/N: So there you got your chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Review Please the more you review the faster you get your next chapter. **


	6. And When it all changes

**A/N: **Wow it's been forever since I updated this. My bad I need to keep up with this more sorry so yeah this didn't make much sense in the beginning cause there is humor an I don't think there is any angst in it so yeah here is the chapter I'm sure you have all been waiting for.

**And When it all changes:**

Recap: Sissy and William had followed Yumi and Ulrich into the forest they had finally found them when Sissy passed out.

Present:

William looked over just in time to see Sissy pass out.

He looked back in front of him and was overcome with rage.

There in front of him were Yumi and Ulrich holding hands.

But what was it that made Sissy pass out you ask,

Simple when they first walked up they saw Ulrich lean over and kiss Yumi.

William stormed over there leaving a passed out Sissy behind.

"What are you doing with my girl!" William yelled

"YOUR Girl!" Yumi Screamed

"You must have hit your head cause last time I checked I never belonged to you." Yumi yelled

"Who asked you!" William asked

"My girl is supposed to sit there be pretty and listen to what ever I say!" William yelled

That was the last straw within 5 seconds or so William had a black eye courtesy of Ulrich.

"Yumi is not so item of a shelf William." he screamed

"And your luck I was the one that hit you cause if it was Yumi I doubt you would be standing right now."

Ulrich looked at Yumi and smiled.

"Lets go" He said

"I'm sure your parents are worried"

Yumi nodded and they left the forest.

The next two days had gone fine if you don't count the constant pestering from Sissy.

It was a Saturday and Yumi was at the school hanging with her friends.

They were outside sitting on the bench watching the sky change colors.

It was getting late.

Aelita had a pink bag beside her.

They had decided the day before that Aelita would stay the night at Yumi's house so that she would have some company.

"Well Aelita" Yumi started "It's getting late I think we should go"

Aelita smiled "ok" She said

She grabbed her bag

They said bye to the guys and made their way to the house.

Just outside the door they hear people arguing.

"What is going on?" Aelita asks

"I have no idea" Yumi replies as she opens the door.

"Mom, Dad Im home"

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the cause of all this!" Mrs Ishiyama yelled

"Excuse Me?" Yumi asked

"You heard me" Mrs Ishiyama yelled

"What did I do, How did I cause you and dad to fight?" Yumi asked

"By being here" Her mother answered

"You know" Her father began

"I've only been here for less then five minutes!" Yumi yelled

"And yet that seems to be enough time for you to cause problems!" Mrs Ishiyama yelled

"AAARRRRRRRRGG...Whatever!" Yumi yelled

Aelita just stood there greatly terrified at what was happening

"We would have less problems if you lived a Kadic" He finishied

"That's a great idea" Mrs. Ishiyama squealed

Yumi just stood there greatly confused

"Well then that settles it" Mrs Ishiyama stated

"Yumi will stay at Kadic, Yumi dear go pack your things." Mrs Ishiyama said

Although Yumi was very confused and still very frustrated that her parents were blaming her for something that wasn't her fault she listened to her mother and went to pack her things.

Yumi stomped up the stairs with Aelita right behind her.

They made it to her room, they went inside and Yumi slammed the door.

"Why are they blaming me" yumi was mumbling to herself while stuffing clothes into a duffle bag.

"If you ask me they need marriage counseling" Yumi continued mumbling

"Ummmm...Yumi" Aelita stammered

"Yeah?" Yumi answered

"Need some help" Aelita asked

"Yeah thanks" Yumi said

"No prob" Aelita said

"Yumi hurry Up" Mrs Ishiyama Yelled impatiently

"Well she's sure going to miss me" Yumi said sarcastically and she shoved the last of her belongings in the duffle bag .

Yumi swung the duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Ready" She asked Aelita

Aelita held up her pink bag

"Yep" She said brightly

The girls then left the room and headed down stairs.

"What took you so long!" Mrs Ishiyama yelled

"Well I had to pack my bag!" Yumi yelled back

Mrs Ishiyama just ignored her and got her keys.

"Lets go" she stated in an irritated tone

The girls got in the car and rode to the school in silence.

When they got there Mrs. Ishyama spoke

"Well were here gilrs" She stated brightly

She handed Yumi a piece of paper

"That is a note telling the principal that you will be boding here at the school" She said

"NOW GET OUT OF THE CAR" She yelled

Yumi and Aelita got out rather shocked

"Bye girls be good Yumi I love you!" She stated and drove off

"Scratch that" yumi said

"Scratch What?" Aelita asked

"My mother needs marriage counseling and mental help, Honestly if there was an award for phyco mom's I'm sure she would win it." Yumi stated

Aelita just shook her head

"Come on Yumi" She said and they headed off toward the principal's office

The principal read the note and set her in the same room as Aelita.

The girls went to put their bags up and headed to dinner.

On the way there Yumi started to feel angry that she was being blamed for her parents problems But this was a lot stronger that anger she was pissed as hell.

This will pass she thought I'm just upset.

But what she didn't know was that it wouldn't and if she had known that then her and her friends would have been saved from the torment they were about to endure.

**A/N: So yeah Sorry for taking so long to update this my bad**

**INTERESTING FACT:** Did You know that in the episode The Trap Yumi had vertigo and Ulrich didn'tand then in the episode Vertigo Ulrich had Vertigo and Yumi didn't. So what the heck happened? o.O kinda weird huh.


	7. Sorry

**Ok well when I started writting I told myself that I would never start a story that I could not finish.**

**well umm yeah I'm going to have to break that promise I have absolutely no Ideas on how to continue this.**

**but I will be starting something else in it's place it'll be out soon. **

**Geese sounds like I'm advertizing a movie so anyways I am really sorry. **

**Peace out **

**auora-of-the-black-rose**


	8. Yay

**Ok well I've given it some thought and instead of discontinuing it and causing Saphire Raider to freak out I have decided to continue. **

**Yay me . I have some ideas but I will take any ideas you will give me. so thanks **

**peace out **

**Auora**


End file.
